thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nina Cortese ~ District 6
' Don't mess with true love. ' Nina to Cora Nightcaster; The Twin Building Games -------- This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is Sambaroses 2nd district 6 tribute. :D 'Ninas Basics' Name: Nina Cortese Age: 16 District: 6 Weapons: Throwing Knives, Twin Swords. Height: 5'11. 'Appearence' Tall and curvacious, Nina has pale, flawless skin, eyes that appear like they can't decide on a colour, they're kind of a mix of grey, blue, and gold, and quite piercing. She has long, straight blonde hair that falls to just above her mid back, and she is very pretty all in all. 'Personality' Calm and serious, Nina is an intelligent, emotionally damaged girl, who doesn't trust easily. It's rare to hear her emit a laugh, infact a smile is usually the most you'll get out of her if she especially likes you or what you said was amusing to her. Focused and hard-working, she's a very thoughtful girl, quite often you'll see her just seemingly sitting silently, doing nothing, whereas really her brain is working 100 miles a minute. She never opens up to anyone and keeps all her emotions bottled up, preferring to remain emotionless than let people see her true self. Kind, if a little dismissive at times, Nina is a trustworthy girl who appreciates the small things in life. Too proud for her own good sometimes, and somewhat bitter too. 'Backstory' Born and raised in District 6, the only child of a Conducter and a Porter, Nina grew up a peaceful, if somewhat lonely childhood with two loving parents there for her whenever she needed them. However she was often too proud to ask for help or assistance, so she kind of shut them out a little, even though she loved them with all her heart. When Nina was 14, she met a sweet guy called Isaak, who was her age at the time. I'm sure you can all ready tell how this story is going to pan out by now, but we'll continue on anyway. They became good friends, something she wasn't used to, and they got on very well. When she was 15 they embarked on a romantic relationship. It was innocent, foolish, and messy as relationships went, but Nina really started to fall in love with him, as she assumed he did with her. Things went well for a while, they had their rocky patches, but they always seemed to make it through okay. Isaak was the first person she ever opened up to, and little did she know, would most likely be her last. Things started to fall apart swiftly after a while though,until all that was left were fragments. He threw himself into his job as a Mechanic on a train, and they started to distance themselves from each other. One day Nina realised that things weren't going to work out, and wrote him a long note, which she shoved into his pocket as he boarded his train. She stood right by the tracks as the train started to move away, looking at the picture she has of him in her plain silver, oval locket, by a group of other girls also seeing off their respective boyfriends. She often dreamed of him as time went by, warm conversations filling her head, until she would awake, trapped in a completley different district to him. However long she waited time just wouldn't let her let him go, much to her frustration. She should've known from the beginning that things wouldn't work, she should've just known. Eventually one day his train was coming back in to the district, and Nina went out to meet it, deciding she had to have some closure. Just as the train was coming in, something horrific happened. It came off the tracks, the brakes had failed and it just came off the tracks. There was a huge crash, and all Nina could do was flashback to before he'd left, how he'd kissed her, tried to fix it, but he just wouldn't listen. Now that was a life she'd never get back. Isaak had been announced as dead at the scene, and she almost laughed bitterly with the irony of it all. He was a mechanic and the brakes failed. How very ironic. Nina never quite recovered from what had happened when she was 15, and when a 16 she was reaped, which she wasn't all that surprised about, to be honest. So wrapped up in her memories, flashbacks, and thoughts of that sad, beautiful, tragic love affair, it just seemed like another thing to add to her list of woes. 'Strengths' Focused and intelligent, she has a strong mentality, which should help Nina in the games. She is very proficent with Thrwoing Knives and Twin Swords, and is a nimble girl, capable of running surprisingly fast. An average swimmer and a good climber, she is very wary of others, which should help her make good decisions, if she's lucky. 'Weaknesses' Scared of most modes of transportation and small spaces, she's also afraid of ever letting anyone in, which means she often pushes people away. Inexperianced with any other weapons than the ones listed, she's not exactly a people person,and is a weak hand to hand combat fighter. 'Token' A plain silver, oval shaped locket hung off a silver chain, with a picture of her family in one side and Isaak in the other. 'Alliances' Nina is more of a loner, though she is open to a small alliance of tributes she likes. 'Song she's based off' Nina is quite heavily based off of 'Sad Beautiful Tragic' by Taylor Swift. Pretty much the entirety of the song relates to some part of her backstory. It's a very pretty song. :3 'Trivia' Nina was originally going to be from District 5, hence her and Isaaks names. :) Category:Females Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 6 Category:Reaped Category:16 year olds